Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/Existence Software
Unfortunately, due to some technical issues, I've lost a lot of what I had written for this entire showcase, so I'll likely be writing each day in two (or three) parts. Day 1 Jake's Super Smash Bros. is unarguably my most popular project at the moment. Very recently the page received an influx of praise in the comments section, and I just wanted to thank everyone for living this project. Originally I was planning on saving this Newcomer Direct for last, but due to the recent attention the game's gotten, I decided to start with it instead. Today, I will reveal four brand new fighters for Jake's Super Smash Bros.! Two of these characters hail from third-party franchises, while the other two are owned by Nintendo. I'll also be revealing a lot of tidbits at the end, so if you're curious who else may show up on the roster, you may wish to read all the way through. Though I didn't really like the multiplayer part of Splatoon, I did thoroughly enjoy the single player campaign and the amiibo challenges set within it. From this love of the campaign, I had, ever since I began this project, wanted to include a Splatoon representative. For a long time, I had Agent 3 in mind for this position... And then Splatoon 2 was announced, and with it, Off the Hook. Before Off the Hook was revealed, my plan was to include the Squid Sisters as an Assist Trophy, acting in much the same way that Off the Hook do now - causing those nearby to taunt continuously due to their music. Though I had no intention of playing Splatoon 2, their reveal gave me an idea and the perfect way to implement it. So, today I would like to reveal that both Callie and Marie - AS SEPARATE CHARACTERS - will be joining the roster for Jake's Super Smash Bros.! One aspect of Splatoon that I really loved were the characters - and the Squid Sisters were easily the most prominent both in the multiplayer and campaign. Through their dialogue, they revealed their unique tastes and battlefield choices, and I decided to run with their preferences for their movesets. While both Callie and Marie are nearly identical in their weight and speed, they both play fairly differently due to the different weapons they have at their disposal. According to her dialogue from Splatoon, Callie prefers to use Rollers in battle, so I've used that detail to make her a fighter that, although some of her special moves are projectiles, she's much more formidable in close quarters combat. In her arsenal, Callie's brought Suction Bombs (neutral special) and Curling Bombs (down special) into this fight, in addition to her Hero Roller (side special). Callie's also got the Splashdown technique for her up special move. As if she hasn't broken Turf War regulations enough, Callie's got the Killer Wail for her Final Smash. All in all, she's a very quick fighter who deals more damage when close to her foes. On the contrary, Marie's a fan of Chargers, and so I've decided she's a more ranged fighter. Of course, she's got the Hero Charger, and she's also bringing a collection of Suction Bombs (side special) and Ink Mines (down special). Unlike Callie's up special move, the very quick - yet somewhat ineffective as she does slam downwards after travelling upwards - Marie's got the Inkjet from Splatoon 2, travelling upwards while dealing damage to those below her with the jets of ink propelling her upwards. As for her Final Smash, she's got the Inkstrike. Both use their expertise in dancing as a basis for their standard attacks, so while they're both fairly similar in that regard, it's their special attacks that really set them apart from each other. Due to the aforementioned technical difficulties, I haven't been able to make recolour templates for the next two characters yet, so instead of waiting, I've decided to show off the recolours for the two Squid Sisters (not including the special costumes): JSSB Callie alt 1.png JSSB Callie alt 2.png JSSB Callie alt 3.png JSSB Callie alt 4.png JSSB Callie alt 5.png JSSB Callie alt 6.png JSSB Callie alt 7.png JSSB Marie alt 1.png JSSB Marie alt 2.png JSSB Marie alt 3.png JSSB Marie alt 4.png JSSB Marie alt 5.png JSSB Marie alt 6.png JSSB Marie alt 7.png One of the Nintendo Switch's most prominent third party supporters is a surprising one: Bethesda. To celebrate this partnership between Nintendo and Bethesda, I wanted to include a representative from that company in the game. When I looked at Bethesda's IP, I was instantly struck by the sheer amount of characters that would be interesting to play as in a Super Smash Bros. games, and I had a really hard time narrowing down my choices. There was the Doom Slayer of Doom, the Dragonborn from Skyrim, B.J. Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein, Corvo Attano from Dishonored, the Vault Boy from Fallout, the Ranger from Quake, and several others. When I really thought about it, I couldn't really come up with full movesets for these characters due to not knowing much about their series of origin; that is, for most of them anyway. When it comes to Bethesda's IP, the only series I really have experience with is Dishonored, a game I really enjoyed, so my gut instinct was to add Corvo. And then I decided against it and chose Emily Kaldwin instead, as she is (arguably) the main protagonist of Dishonored 2. Both Corvo and Emily are able to use a multitude of different abilities granted to them by The Outsider, and both are also fairly proficient marksmen as well. These skills allowed me to easily create a moveset for either of them, but it was a concept that went unused in Dishonored 2 that made me favour Emily more than Corvo: in an interview with IGN about Dishonored: Death of The Outsider, Dishonored creative director Harvey Smith revealed that Emily Kalwin was originally supposed to have the ability to defy gravity, though technical difficulties prevented this. I thought this could be an interesting mechanic for Emily, and so that influenced my choice quite a bit. Well that, and I just like some of her abilities more (even though I never really finished Dishonored 2). In Jake's Super Smash Bros., Emily is a very floaty character, even though her weight is almost equal to Mario's. She can jump three times as opposed to two, and a lot of her aerial attacks are stronger than her ground ones. For special moves, she primarily uses abilities that The Outsider gave her - namely Domino and Doppelgänger - as well as a crossbow that fires incendiary bolts. For Emily's up special move, I had originally considered giving her Far Reach - an ability that basically allowed her to grab onto nearby ledges in Dishonored 2 and pull her across long gaps or pull enemies towards her... but a tether recover being her main mean of recovery is something I've been trying to avoid with every character, so I've borrowed one of Corvo's abilities, Blink, instead. For her Final Smash, Emily uses her Shadow Walk ability and transforms into a smoky entity. Players can move Emily around like normal, and she can attack foes with one attack, a powerful one with great knockback and damage output. This form does not last long, but its incredible speed and attack power still make it a deadly one. Last but not least, we've got the Grim Reaper himself, Ragna the Bloodedge of the BlazBlue series. Though I wanted to include a BlazBlue character in the game, I didn't really have a reason to besides "I think it'd be cool"; I had made up a moveset and everything but that lack of a reason held me back from announcing him...... and then BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, a crossover between BlazBlue, Under Night In-Birth, Persona 4 Arena, and RWBY, was announced to be releasing on the Nintendo Switch. Not a great reason, I know, but whatever. As BlazBlue itself is a fighting game, I didn't really need to get creative with Ragna's playstyle; anyone who has played a game in the series can probably guess how he'd play. For those who haven't: Ragna's a fairly strong man, whose moveset is generally made up of sword swings that may look crude and random, but are actually well-thought out. The sword he wields also has the power to emit a red energy, allowing it to take a scythe-like shape and extend his reach. In the BlazBlue series, one of Ragna's most unique aspects is that he can drain his opponent's life force via his Drive - the Soul Eater. This is carried over (somewhat) in his Super Smash Bros. appearance - some of his special moves will replenish a small amount of health to him if they hit an opponent. All of his special moves are taken directly from BlazBlue titles, with changes made to make them fit within the Smash Bros. playstyle. Ragna's side special is Dead Spike, which has appeared in all BlazBlue games but most closely resembles its Centralfiction appearance; his neutral special move is Horizontal Blowback; his down special is Nightmare Edge; and his up special is Blood Scythe. For a Final Smash, Ragna performs his Astral Heat: Black Onslaught. If you're curious as to how they worked in BlazBlue, the ''BlazBlue'' wiki's got information on all of his combos. I'm actually having a lot of fun trying to make adjustments to Ragna's moveset so he doesn't stick out too much against characters like Mario or Link. Now, as thanks for all the praise my game has been getting lately, I decided to provide some 'hints' for characters that have yet to be announced for the game. It should also be noted that I've increased the roster quite a bit over development, I've just been having so much fun working on the game, and I'm truly surprised by it. I've got a few hints, and I'll just put 'em in bullet point format. I'd be interested to hear if you've got some ideas based on these points: * Three more third party companies will be represented in the game. Two may be obvious based on patterns and my personal tastes, but the third I can guarantee no one would ever guess. * Every series represented with a character in Super Smash Bros. Melee will be represented in Jake's Super Smash Bros. * There will be at least one playable Pokémon representative originating from each of the seven Generations - currently only Generation I and Generation VII have received character representation. At least one of the other missing Generations will get two representatives, and one of the ones already represented will get a third. * Not including the Wario, Yoshi, or Donkey Kong series, the Super Mario series will have the most playable representatives, beating out the Pokémon series by one. The Legend of Zelda series comes in third for the most amount of reps. * The Wario series will receive more representatives from both the WarioWare and Wario Land series. * Each of Sega, Capcom, and Namco will receive three representatives each, all from different series; this does not count Joker as a Sega rep. * Though I'm not really planning any clone characters, I can confirm that the following characters' SSB4 movesets will be inherited by new characters and classified as clones: Donkey Kong, Pikachu, and Bowser. The Pokémon rep does not count towards the aforementioned point about each of the Generations receiving a rep as these clones are considered bonuses. ** Additionally, I've got the idea that third party characters can either be clones or receive clones, and while I've got some ideas, I can't confirm whether or not this will happen in the final game. * There will be two more Mii classes. * As with all Super Smash Bros. games, Jake's Super Smash Bros. will feature some new retro or obscure characters. In addition to the Urban Champion, I can confirm two more: one originated on the NES, while the other the SNES. Well, that's all for today! I hope this little Direct has interested you. Tomorrow, I'll be seeing you for the announcement of TWO new games I will be working on in the future and am very excited to reveal! Day 2 Even though I'm terrible at them, I'm actually a fairly big fan of fighting games - and that's the focus of this day of the showcase. I've got two fighting games, both of which "traditional" fighting games, but both fairly different. The first of these games is the successor to a game that is beloved by... some people, and is based upon a video game series that is... about as beloved. On October 5, 2017 the official Twitter account for the Sonic the Hedgehog series posted [https://twitter.com/sonic_hedgehog/status/915997213783859201 an image that parodies the recent Capcom fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite]. While even before then I had thought to make a sequel or successor to Sonic the Fighters, this image gave me the little bit of inspiration I needed to fully flesh out my ideas. Unlike Sonic the Fighters, which was generally a slow-paced game, Sonic Championship is all about speed and mobility. I call it a successor to Sonic the Fighters instead of a sequel because Sonic Championship is strictly 2D, whereas its predecessor was set in 3D arenas in a manner not unlike the Virtua Fighter and Fighting Vipers titles Sega has also developed. While some may think this an odd choice, it also allows for more interesting gameplay mechanics. Specifically, fighters are capable of interacting with their surroundings. Some stages may feature springs, which fighters can bounce off of in order to launch themselves high into the air, or Wisps that can aid fighters by performing attacks. Most stages have their own unique gimmicks, and this allows the battle to get as crazy as the Sonic series has gotten in recent years. I said before how the battles are prominently based around the idea of speed, much like the Sonic the Hedgehog series itself, and that's no lie. While you can perform combos normally, the faster your button presses the faster they are performed; and the faster combos are performed, the more damage they deal. So you can play the game slowly, being a more strategic fighter and using each stage's gimmicks to their full potential, or go in at high speeds to try and KO your opponent quickly. The game will feature a large variety of playable characters from the history of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. All characters from Sonic the Fighters return - Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Bark the Polar Bear, Espio the Chameleon, Fang the Sniper, Honey the Cat, and Bean the Dynamite - though their movesets have all been updated in order to allow them all to stand out from one another better. Other characters from Sonic's more recent outings, such as Zavok from Sonic Colors, Infinite from Sonic Forces, Silver the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog, and Blaze the Cat from Sonic Rush, will also be playable, as will a number of more classic characters, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel. Think of this game as my contribution to the 25th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. As for the second fighting game I will announce... Project Impulse, set in the same universe as Yooka-Laylee! Just as Yooka-Laylee was built on Banjo-Kazooie, Project Impulse is based upon Killer Instinct, another game the several of the Rare alumni that founded Playtonic Games made. But Project Impulse isn't only linked to Yooka-Laylee: many characters from various indie games will come together in this frantic fighting game. Capital B's ready for his revenge on the lizard and bat that defeated him before, and V.I.L.E.'s willing to use him once more for their deeds. Using the promise of a medallion - the Indie Pendant - able to grant the wielder one wish, they hold a fighting competition to get the most powerful warriors from all around in one place in order to steal their strength and abilities. Many characters from Yooka-Laylee return as playable fighters in this 2D fighting game. Besides Yooka and Laylee, seventeen characters from their previous adventure now stand against them in order to obtain the Indie Pendant and see their one wish come true: Capital B (who does not know all of the details of V.I.L.E.'s plan), Dr. Puzz, Trowzer, Clara, Rextro Sixtyfourus, Schell, Vendi, the four Knights of Hamalot, and the six Ghost Writers. As I mentioned previously, a number of characters from other indie games are also present as playable characters - there's Shovel Knight from the game of the same name, and a Worm from the Worms series, to name two. Both Project Impulse and Sonic Championship are in the early stages of development, which is why I decided to announce the two of them together. Thanks for reading today's segment, and join me tomorrow as we tackle a crossover that I'd absolutely love to see happen in real life someday. Day 3 There's a video game series that I'm obsessed with. That's certainly a surprise to no one, just as it's not a surprise that the series I'm referring to is Danganronpa. I've always found it odd that a series that focuses on the conflict of hope and despair, truth and lies, and death has captivated me so, but I'm not going to question my own tastes. Sorry about this ramble. Let me continue my thought. I should also mention that this section will contain spoilers for most Danganronpa-related things... that are not V3. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy showed a new side to the Danganronpa series that the previous games didn't: the actual war against despair. Though Danganronpa Another Episode also showed this, it really only focused on Komaru Naegi overcoming despair and the situation of Towa City. Danganronpa 3 took this war to a whole new level. Actual one-on-one fights the likes the series had never before seen, with both the Future Foundation fighting against one another and against the Remnants of Despair that Junko Enoshima commanded... and then Killer Killer further showed the battles against despair, with Takumi Hijirihara, Shuji Fujigawa, and Misaki Asano being the focus of this story. What I'm getting at is that, with Danganronpa 3 and Killer Killer, we got a glimpse - just the smallest glimpse - of the actual war between hope and despair that took place while Class 78 was trapped within the School Life of Mutual Killing and Class 77-B inside the Neo World Program. I want to expand upon that war, and upon the Future Foundation members that really needed more development in Danganronpa 3 (talking about you... everyone besides Munakata, Tengan, Sakakura, and Yukizome!) PRESENTING Danganronpa: Warriors of Despair takes the hack-and-slash gameplay of Koei Tecmo's Warriors series and continues to expand on the Hope's Peak Saga of the Danganronpa series! (We don't talk about Danganronpa V3, okay?) To give a loose definition, Warriors of Despair takes place over a large part of the Danganronpa timeline, starting during the School Life of Mutual Killing and ending before Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. In this story/game, you will experience battles only shown or told about in small detail. The numerous attempts at liberating Class 78 from the School Life of Mutual Killing will be documented, as will many battles the Future Foundation fought against the Ultimate Despairs of Class 77-B. Additionally, the game will also feature parts of Ultra Despair Girls reimagined into the Warriors gameplay, as well as parts of Killer Killer AND the entirety of the Ultra Despair Hagakure short story. Players will be able to choose from a large variety of characters to play as in battle, from most of the Future Foundation division heads, the survivors of the School Life of Mutual Killing, Class 77-B, Takumi Hijirihara, Komaru Naegi, Kanon Nakajima, and... Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba? But they should be dead! ;P As with many Warriors games, Danganronpa: Warriors of Despair features several gimmicks in order to make the game stand out among its peers. While the basic hack-and-slash concept remains, the game also utilizes the "base" mechanic seen in Hyrule Warriors, Warriors All-Stars, and Fire Emblem Warriors, with players needing to capture bases in order to expand their influence. Having influence over the situation is a common theme of Danganronpa, and that's no different in Warriors of Despair. As you capture bases and outposts, complete sub-objectives and main objectives, you can influence the emotions felt over the battlefield. When the battlefield is full of hope, allies will generally become stronger, and allied keeps harder to take, but if the battlefield is full of despair, the opposite will happen instead. Though Kyosuke Munakata may believe otherwise, it's important that hope and despair both co-exist, and at times it may be beneficial to stir up feelings of despair in order to catch your opponents off guard. My love for Danganronpa (and the Warriors franchise) is tremendous, so I'm definitely excited to work on this game. I had come up with the concept quite a long time ago, and it was excruciating having to wait until today to reveal it. I don't expect anyone to be as excited as I am for this, but I do hope you enjoyed my announcement! See you tomorrow! Day 4 So we had a power outage and I lost everything that was here before and I really don't feel like rewriting it a THIRD time... so... you'll be getting something short and crappy in a bit. Project Intersect X is a tactical RPG fighting game thingy and a kind of spin-off or reboot of the Project X Zone series... which I actually don't know anything about. Now, if this thing hadn't been lost before, you'd get a pretty big explanation on the plot and what this game's about, but since I've had to write this a few times now, I'm tired of doing it and will just do this in a few shorter paragraphs. The game is a tactical RPG/fighting game hybrid thing - most of the game is a traditional 2D fighting game with several tactical RPG sections interspersed in-between these battles. In these tactical RPG segments, all playable characters have certain unique skills that allow them to perform several skills while on the board. These skills can be anything from granting an HP boost to all allies nearby, attack or defence boosts, or attacks that can not be guarded as they are performed on the board and not in an actual battle scenarios. I said before that this is, for a lack of a better term, based on the Project X Zone, which means you can expect a large cast of characters from Capcom, Sega, Bandai Namco, and Nintendo franchises. The plot revolves around a red vs. blue sort of idea, with the Capcom and Sega characters being pitted against the Namco and Nintendo characters due to someone's actions. Many characters will be revealed when I get around to making the page, but in this showcase I'll reveal 16 of them - four from each company. You may notice some... glaring omissions from this roster - where are the big names like Pac-Man, Heihachi Mishima, Mega Man, Ryu, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Mario? You'll see soon enough! ;) Also I'm gonna announce this game too just to apologize for my lack of wanting to rewrite everything I lost - I wasn't planning to announce it here and a lot of things are subject to change but: Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion EX is the sequel to the 2011 Super Smash Bros. clone Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion. Punch Time Explosion EX - or CN:PTEX - will be very similar to its predecessor, though with a larger focus on the singleplayer/co-op story mode. Much like the original Punch Time Explosion, this game will focus more on classic Cartoon Network shows than the modern ones, though that doesn't mean modern ones won't be represented. Category:Presentations Category:Existence Software Category:Subpages Category:Showcases Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017